


day one: tricks

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: 2017 Spooky Halloween Countdown [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Watford, havent written in a while, i'm just warming up again, spooky countdown 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: for the 2017 snowbaz spooky halloween countdown





	day one: tricks

Holidays had always been the perfect excuse for Baz to play tricks on Snow. Floating sheets, strategically placed mistletoe, seran wrap on the toilet (he didn’t talk to Baz for days after that one, even though it had been Penny’s idea). 

So Baz decided that the week leading up to Halloween would be perfect to play some new tricks on his unsuspecting roommates. 

**7 Days**

Snow had no idea what was coming for him. 

“Hey.”

“How was class?” Baz hummed. Simon groaned and plopped down at the counter, where Baz was trying to bake. 

“Long. Boring. The Professor is killing me.”

Snow, predictable as ever, leaned over and popped the first candy eyeball Baz made into his mouth. 

“Simon, that’s not a candy!” The treat made a pop as it shot back out of Snow’s mouth. 

“What the fuck, Baz?”

“That was a real eyeball I borrowed from the lab at school to use as a model!” Baz exclaimed, carefully picking the eyeball up off the floor. 

Simon gagged and violently rubbed his tongue off. “Are you shitting me? You couldn’t just, you know, look up a picture?!”

“I wanted them to be... realistic. And I was joking.” 

Simon glared at Baz, and made off to finish his schoolwork. 

**6 Days**

Next was Penny’s turn. Simon had once mentioned in passing that Penny happened to be deathly afraid of bats. 

Spelling a fake bat to fly around the bathroom wasn’t hard at all. The shrieking that followed was better than Baz expected. Simon made attempts to glare at Baz, but failed to hide the smirk on his own face. 

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, you’re  _ dead. _ ” Penny screamed, walking out of the bathroom with one hand holding up a towel, a dripping wet toy bat in the other, and soap still in her hair. 

“And Simon.”

“I had nothing to do with it!” Simon gawked. 

“A) you laughed, and B) how else would Baz know about my fear of bats?”

Simon blushed, but didn’t protest as Penny flung the sopping bat into my lap. 

**5 days**

Today’s trick was simple. Baz simply placed a very realistic-looking dismembered finger in the jam. 

It was really a toss-up as to who found it first. Both Penny and Simon had jam nearly every morning. 

But Simon woke up first. Baz smiled to himself and waited patiently as he watched Simon stumble into the kitchen. 

He could smell coffee brewing and bread in the toaster. Peaceful, perfect. 

A shriek and five seconds later, Simon re-entered the bedroom with a (fake) bloody finger, covered in jam. 

“I smashed the last fucking jar of jam, you twat.” 

“I have no idea what you’re on about, Snow.”

Penny appeared behind Simon in the doorway, and joined the staring contest. 

**4 days**

Penny thwarted Baz’s original prank on Simon (she found the fake spider first, and tossed it out the window). 

Thankfully, Simon, being the wonderful boyfriend that he is, brought home pumpkins to carve. 

It was only too easy to spell some fairly large mice to pop out of Simon’s pumpkin as he began to carve. 

“Fucking hell, Baz, this is getting old.” Simon complained, holding two mice up by the tail. Baz had to admit he hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time. 

“My apologies, love.” Baz fluttered his lashes and kissed Simon’s cheek, making a satisfying smack. 

“Is that a promise to stop?”

“Absolutely not.”

Snow groaned, and brought the mice outside. 

**3 Days**

Caramel (onion) apples:: a beloved classic. 

The look of betrayal on SImon’s face as he took a bite  _ almost _ made Baz feel guilty. The immediate coughing a sputtering sounds made him feel a little less guilty. 

Simon shot him a look. “That’s just  _ cruel _ .”

“I-”

“You  _ know _ how much I love caramel apples.”

“I made some real ones too.” Baz tried to make amends (he really did make real ones).

“Ha. like I’d trust you.” Snow hissed, tossing the caramel onion in the trash. 

Baz held out his arms for Simon, and forced an apologetic look on his face. “Awe, I’m sorry. Come gimme a kiss.”

“Oops, can’t. Onion breath.” Simon grimaced, making his way to the bathroom. 

Baz laughed. 

**2 Days**

Baz decided Penny hadn’t had nearly enough attention during prank week. 

Therefore, it was only right that she had another turn.

Baz took a step back and performed a classic prank from his childhood, the life-size jack-in-the-box. 

He didn’t make the box too big, and he made sure to make the label from Micah. He vaguely remembered Penny mentioning she was waiting for a surprise package from her American boyfriend. 

And this time, Simon was giddy to play along. Baz, of course, couldn’t be in the box himself. Penny would know. But with SImon supposedly at class, and Baz watching Halloween classics on the couch,  the package seemed perfectly friendly.

“Aha!” Simon shouted as soon as Penny opened the box. She stumbled backwards and nearly knocked over the lamp.

Unfortunately for Simon, Penny had more of a fight response than a flight response, but black eyes were simple enough to spell away. 

“Merlin Baz, give it up!” Penny hissed as she pressed an ice pack to Simon’s face. He was laughing and glaring in the same moment. 

“Sorry.” (Baz was).

**Hallow’s Eve**

“Penny,” Simon whispered, as soon as Baz headed off to take a shower, “tomorrow’s halloween, and it’s the perfect time to get revenge on Baz.”

Penny smiled back cruelly, and replied “what’s the plan?”

**Halloween**

It was unusual for Simon to wake up before Baz, especially on a Sunday.

Baz pulled on some sweatpants and stumbled into the kitchen. Penny was already reading at the counter, tea in hand and pastry crumbs littering her empty plate. 

“Pen, where’s Simon off to?” Baz hummed. 

“He left.”

“Where?”

“Away from you. He really hates pranks, you know. He said it reminded him too much of when you were enemies, so he said he had to get away. He said that you shouldn’t contact him-”

Baz’s stomach bottomed out, and his heart leapt into his throat. “Penelope, where the fuck is he? This is a joke, right? Where’s Simon?”

Tears began polling in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Baz-” she shook her head. 

“HA!” Simon shouted, jumping on Baz from behind. They boy nearly had a heart attack, and immediately ripped the mask off Simon. 

“You fucking  _ asshole. _ ”

“You started it!” Simon giggled, slipping hands around Baz’s waist. 

Baz smiled and leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the rolling of Penny’s eyes. 

“How does it always backfire on me? Get a  _ room _ .” She moaned. 


End file.
